Elemental
by CrazyCactus03
Summary: In a world of non-benders, where the Avatar has yet to be discovered, 17 year old Corella Eaon gets caught up in more than she could ever bargain for.
1. Chapter 1 Elemental

Elemental

Chapter 1

It's that moment when you realize that you don't accept who you are. I'm just starting to take my anger out on this tree, thinking it can just stand in my way. I feel my sweaty hard-like hands gip the handle of the hatchet. I swing another whack just to prove I can do it. But I'm not chopping the tree to prove others wrong- I'm doing it because I'm bored. So very bored.

I guess its peaceful out- with the beautiful sound of the wind blowing through the leaves. But what loses me on the calming nature around me is this tree. I've given it about ten good whacks...

Gosh this is hard. I place my right foot behind me in a stance. Throwing out all my strength I grasp the handle swinging toward the barely scratched tree.

Before the edge of the weapon could make contact, I slide down onto the ground. I try to grab anything I can, but instead I just feel the harsh ground burning against me. Following my landing, my legs hang off the end of a bottomless pit.

The pit, great name I know. It's only about 5 feet apart but it's been here even since I can remember. It feels strangely cool as the air blows through my legs.

I reach behind me to place my now scratched hands onto the ground but a warm hand startles me as it grips tight on mine. I turn my head gasping to see my only brother Inmal.

"Gosh Inmal, you nearly sc-"

"Why are you near that wretched cliff?!" He interrupts me. "Corella you know so much better-"

"Shut up you!" I snap "Get lost I-"

"Totally wasn't about to fall?!"

"Will you stop interrupting me!?" I growl.

His hand is still on mine. He pulls me up in a brutal manor nearly sending me stumbling to the ground again. I look down; he's got a basket of some sort in his left hand.

"What's in the basket, douche?"

He stares at me- obviously full of annoyance. His green eyes shimmer in the sunlight. His hair is all shades of blonde with hints of brown. He's got the prefect features. Nothing to explain really. Perfect, just perfect. Then there's me. Quite plain and simple. Well except from a few freckles I may have, I'm just a brown spec. Nothing else to be said about it.

"I decided to pick some berries with Miss Frances." Inmal states flatly.

"Well that's lovely-" I hesitate. He must know deep in his heart that I love him. But I've also had been jealous of his own beauty... though he is smart, he must know I couldn't give him an anywhere near kind response. I quickly reach out, taking the hatchet and basket from him.

Before any moments could be made by him, I throw the basket- which stays shut as it hits the other side of the pit. In advance came the releasing hatchet from my hand followed by a clean slick sound as it stuck into the stone, effectively holding the basket of berries to the solid wall.

"Well how about that?" I say in awe.

"Why... you-..." He trails off.

"Guess I'll go and get them for you." I say. Without another thought I pass him, his mouth gaping in disbelief.

I slowly walk up to the pit. The top parts of my boots hang freely on the edge. Everything rests; the birds chirping, the winds gentle breeze, the heat from the sun, and the cooling shade all disappears.

I can only hear the beating of my heart, the thumping in my head. I jump. I bend my knees, pouncing off the ground I fall. I can only see darkness and the farther I fall the cooler it gets. I guess I'l die now. Mentally I shrug, my mind empty. I look down but it's hard to with my hair all over the place. I can only see scattered light then hit the bottom with a thump. I see myself watching my bones crush, my insides spilling into the earth. Blood and guts included.

"Hey! Earth to Corella!"

"What?..." I manage. I lift my eyes from the ground to see Inmal glaring at me with annoyance, but a bit of concern pokes through.

He reaches for my hand- I take his. That was a horrible thought.. to have to die like that...

"Come on, we gotta go." He says. The last known memory of me for my brother is me jumping to my death. How could I possibly do that to him? Thank goodness it was only a thought, a dream... I breathe a sigh of relief and follow Inmal back home.

It must be near late evening. The sun begins to set. We are now stepping through branches and stones.

"So..." I awkwardly start.

"I have nothing to say to you. I just- want you to be safe, and the only way to be safe is to stay safe. So... don't leave the fields... . or the house." Overprotective much?

"If anyone came to hurt me I'll-"

"You're what? Stab them? Beat them? Knock them out? Trust me you couldn't! You wouldn't even have to worry about that if you stayed home!" Inmal repeats the same annoying answer I've gotten my whole life.

"Really, it's a forest what could possibly happen? I've got an axe, and my knives!"

"Corella..." he growls.

"Well if I was a bender-"

"Shut up! You want to be some pycho murder, is that it?" he ends the cyclic conversation by walking away ahead of me.

"See you don't care about me! You do trust me! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I shout as he stomps away.

I melt in anger, pulling on my hideous hair. I slide against a tree falling to the ground. I will not cry, I will not cry... I want a different life. I burry my sobbing face into my knees. A bender, just imagine. I refuse to let another tear fall. I raise my head in denial. I'm only a minuets walk from the fields- which leads to the horrid village.

I never liked our village; especially because it's for own kind- our kind which chooses to live separately from the bending world and of course... the benders. They can control any of the four elements at their fingertips.

Since we are required to know about the world outside of our reach, I'm sure we know more than they would ever learn. The elements Water, Earth, Fire, Air. I never understood the point of Air- or the Avatar. Why couldn't every bender master all the elements? I once asked that. Never ask it in a schoolroom...I learned from experience; Especially from an older twat who's a walking prejudice of hatred.

Our previous Avatar- Shaunwha, was said to help the elemental world restore order so everyone may be safe from war and poverty. Ha, that happens to be a lie. I know that everyone who's the Avatar must get all caught up in the moment. Well now she's passed. And the new Avatar is yet to be discovered this upcoming, or at least soon hopefully somehow.

Winter is coming soon and autumn is nearly over. The sun has set and I have spent the rest of the evening here daydreaming... not that it's unusual. I slowly stand up stiffing out my back. It may be dark, but the sky is lit with a full moon.. Bet water benders are happy. The moon guides me home.

There are lanterns hanging on ropes attached to the houses of fellow neighbors. Some are outside. Above we all look up seeing what seems like a wave of fog coming towards us, but it's just the chilling rain. The children scram inside to fetch their coats while parents scold them not to due to the depressing sickness going around.

"Marenik my son, come inside and stay inside!"

"Girls come inside now!"

"Everyone come on, the rains com'n!"

While everyone evacuates inside I continue walking in a fast pace with my head down. Inmal took my hatchet, saved that blasted tree, and really worked up a storm, literally... but maybe, just maybe saved my life. It's not like I'll ever know anyway. It begins to cool down with every step I take. I can hear the white noise grow louder. It finally hits. It makes the lantern fire and torches flicker, soon to burn out. It also drenches me instantly, which is okay I guess.

I finally made it to the end of the path that leads through houses. The wind starts to pick up. The shaking and snapping of branches distract me. There hasn't been rainfall this year at all. Which makes me wonder, how could the crops possibly grow? The fields are miles away from any stream. And it's not like we have trucks or even wagons to haul it up there. Well I honestly don't care as long as we have food. Ive never been the thinking... or caring type. I'll figure it out later or something, I shrug.

The woods are freezing cold. I pass by the time daydreaming. There I am, with reporters getting all the information on my discovery of being a bender... Or even the Avatar. "How did you do it? Please tell the crowd! Miss Eaon! Miss Eaon! If I may have you opinion on- Please tell us-"

"Ahh!" a gigantic leaf hit my face. I brush it off as it sticks to my cheek from the rain. I come across a trench with no water but with weeds and mush. The plank leading across the trench leads to yet another dirt path that eventually leads back home. I can finally make out the silhouette of our house.

The wind picks up followed by heavier downpour. It bangs off our roof shimmering in the moonlight. I run around to the back of the house, careful not to slip in mud. When I reach our damp wooden door I realize- I have no key. I'd rather not wake my parents. I back up- the moon is still up lighting the sky.

There's a small window in my room that I plan to somehow fit though. I used to do it all the time...when I was a kid. Well... Grabbing the bottom of the window I push up. Maybe I could fit my head in? I stick my head through, beads of water drip off strands of dark hair. Although this hurts at least there's no more rain pounding against my face.

The cracks in the walls are lit with moonlight but I don't see much that is until Inmal grabs my face yelling "Boo!" like a child. Gasping I pull back banging the back of my head. And I thought Inmal couldn't get any more childish.

I would laugh because I must look so dumb with my head in the window and the rest of me outside but I don't, too pissed off at the moment.

"See I told you, she's always sneaking out and late and going everywhere." Inmal sneers. A light comes closer revealing my parents. Great.

"Look it's no big deal but... you know I'm safe." I blurt.

"Oh Corella look at yourself! You're stuck in the window, I think we have other things to worry about." my mother declares in all honesty, ha, take that Inmal!

We all let out a chuckle or two all except Inmal with his brotherly ways who can't share an-oh-so deserving laugh with his family.

"Come on Inmal, least you're not stuck in a window." I'm not so great at saying anything clever or even remotely funny.

My father had to break the window a bit in order for me to get out. When I finally get inside it's damp and cold. I never expect it to be warm; it will never really be warm. Everyone heads off to bed. My mother kisses me on my forehead. "Goodnight and get cleaned up."

Father leaves for work. It's only an hour or so after midnight but he must leave early. We say goodbye to him. Inmal follows him outside. Meanwhile I dry off and change my clothes. I slip on a dark, but thick patched cloak and stitched pants. I check on my mother who is sleeping, I look outside to find my father has left, and Inmal is nowhere in or near the house. I swing the door open with a loud thump.

"Inmal, get your pretty face in here!"

No one answers.

"Inmal?"

"Inmal!"

I honestly don't care at this point. I slam the door shut and stomp to my room. Before I fall on the bed I find myself already dozing off. Dreaming would be nice.

—

I scatter out of bed from hearing the dreadful noise I hoped I'd never hear. The roar and howling of an animal rumbles through the air. There's nothing positive about this. Out of the kitchen window is a coati tearing about a hound dog. I watch in terror as it takes another bite, pulling the hound's insides out. Then the ear and the other. The coati raises its head to me then runs towards the door. This is surely a nightmare come true.

I turn my head in fear to see only worse. The doors open revealing the huge moon. I peek outside. The wind blows my hair in my face, completely blurring my vision. Drat.

"Mother!"

"Anyone?"

I run through the hall barefooted, opening every door until I open the door to my room. Inmal and my father lay on the bed dead as stone. But I don't stare too long. The screaming from outside rushes me to see.

This time it's a bear dragging my mother by her legs. Before I do anything words form inside my head: Anything that happens next is a dream. My own words. This time I'm dreaming. I don't care for nightmares... I don't think anyone does. Goodbye I think, I must wake now.

"Corella wake up!"

I pry my eyes open only to be blinded by the sun peering through the window. My mom's shaking me almost out of the bed.

"What is it?" I mumble

"No one can find Inmal anywhere... . and- and..." she just stops.

"Mom what is it?" I sit up.

"It's Inmal."

lf things couldn't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2 Spies Among Us

Chapter 2

Spies Among Us

I didn't even eat breakfast. I didn't really want to look for him.

"He must be fine mom, stop worrying." I lie, trying my best to assure her somehow. By now she's pacing back and forth. I rest my head on my shoulder.

"Did you send out a search party?" Not that we need one. Silence. "Please mom.. I'll go look for him." She stops. Her feet stand still on the creaky wooden boards."Well? Do you even want me to?" She doesn't answer.

"Don't worry I'll find him." I grumble as I slam the door behind me. Come on! I mean Inmal? Really? He's much older than me and he probably just went on a walk or something! "Geesh dad! What are doing?" I ran into him. He literally came out of nowhere. I must have been out of it.

"Get inside now." He says as he and two officers nearly shove me inside tripping over the ground. Why does this keeping happening? Am I that small? And is it really serious? Why is everything happening so fast? My head spins. Instead I switch my focus to the two men accompanying my father.

The two officers look alike except for their hair. One blonde and the other brunette. I guess they're fairly strong judging by their firm exterior.

"What's going on?" Mother asks softly as tears slowly make there way down her face. I feel so bad for her, my stomach sinks.

"Where is my baby? Oh!" Father embraces her, whispering it will be alright. Well what happened? Hello! I'd like to know!

"I'm afraid.. The brunette begins. "There's been a terrible accident." He sighs. The air turns heavy, dead silence.

"There's been a robbery... The bank teller reported it to us that he only saw one their faces.. Your son, Inmal Eaon was seen." he pauses. "We followed the tracks all the way down to the pit, that's where we suspect he either fell or jumped in. I'm sorry but you son is nowhere to be found and we called to make sure... His body has been found."

The only sound you could hear would be my mother's heaving weeping, and the early chirping of the birds, bet they're doing much better right now. The officer clears his throat, and tilts his hat, "Mam', Sir." With that the two exit our small home, leaving us in the exact spot we stood in before. The two turn around in the doorway.

How could anyone deliver such terrible news and walk away? His body has been found. Those words stung when being spoken. No one says anything. "I'm sorry for your loss. "We have no need to question you." And they left, just like that. How...

"I'm taking a walk." I blurt.

"Wait please-" But it was too late, I was already out the door.

It rained hard last night for quite the while which made the grass damp. I hurry across the bridge with no water under it, only fresh mud. Words repeat themselves through my head. Inmal is dead. Inmal is dead. My brother is dead.

I am going back to the pit. I see Miss Frances picking flowers. Her head raises as her grey eyes catch mine. Her face is etched old from all the work. Adverting my eyes away from her I continue my way. The sky grows dark as yet another storm approaches. Wow, twice in a row, guess it really is on the right occasion. I can smell it in the air as well with a chilly breeze picking up. Autumn has always made everything depressing.

The village, our village, is crowded with people- people whom I've slightly studied over the last couple of years... Like the two sisters waiting in line for the dairy products are Wilith and Kith. They Opened a school "to attend for half the price." Well of course they lied. Money is scarce here.

Jonnathan and Philia, they were married just last week, and Moe... well he can be creepy at times but he's just an older man but, I'm not sure if he's homeless.

My attention drifts back as I watch officer Neato and a few other of his men, including the two that showed up at our house, go inside the station. No one is guarding outside and no one is watching me so... Why not see what they're saying about Inmal? Just out of luck there's a stump right below the window, perfect. I thought this to be rather funning with me slowly peeking my head through the stuffy window.

What are they saying? I squint my eyes.

They crowd around a wooden table and the chief begins to speak up.

"We all have had a long couple of days and of course with all this nonsense business. For those of you who haven't heard, the boy Inmal Eaon has been missing since the accident."

A part of me wishes they were joking. More and more of them begin interrupting and start arguing.

"Haven't you listened? It's those blasted benders-"

"They will find us, I know they will!"

"Death to all benders! Death to all benders!"

"Whack!" They are all silenced by the Chiefs heavy fist to the table. But before he could even start pointing fingers himself he was cut off once more.

"Neato what should we do? I mean-"

"Shut up! All of you!" He takes in a long breath. "Now listen, Mr. Eaon as we were told to say is missing. Obviously that means his body hasn't been found! Now we just discussed with his family how he is pronounced dead. Likewise that isn't true."

"The pit though," The brunette who came to our house begins. "The pit...Did he survive the fall?"

"Woah hold on stop jumping to conclusions. Look we don't know what happened or what is happening now, that's classified."

"By who?"

"I'm not authorized to tell you... any of you." Not even the poor boys family? I think. I've lost my interest with this. I hop silently off the stump, look around once more- no one saw me.

I continue my way to the pit though I'm not sure why I'm even going there, but that was before I "overheard" the police. I'm going to check for clues. I'm nearly there, I can see the massive hole in the distance...but everything goes quiet. The birds stop signing, the voices in the distance from the marketers stop. Even the slightest sound of the wind isn't there.

What's happening? My heart begins to pound. I stand on the now cold earth wondering what will come next. Okay, what is this... what is- but my own thoughts were cut off.

What's going on? Then it happens. The sky grows darker with every second until it's pitch black. I can't even see my own breath, and I should! Far off in the distance a speck of something bright begins to rise. But it's not a simple light.

At first I guess it could have been a fox or some animal but that was before it started walking out of the bushes. It is a man, but what really catches my eyes is that he's wearing a robe- a tribal robe... He must be form the elemental world. His eyes shimmer back at me in the moonlight. Slowly I back away as he does the opposite. "Umm.." He says nothing but continues walking towards me.

I concentrate on his robe; the only symbol I can make out is a crescent moon... He must be from the water tribe. I stare into his blue eyes, his expression, blankness.

"What do you want?" He bursts into a sprint heading right for me. I gasp and begin to run. l count my steps- time seems to slow down. Time always does in the not-so-good situations. Here I am in slow motion running from some weirdo in the night when it should be day... I guess that explains the water bender. I'm on my fifth step as I feel my foot slowly cover the ground. I get ready for my sixth step when I slide off mud. Of course it had to rain. Once more just like yesterday morning.

I'm on the edge of the pit and it's colder than ever. I didn't know I was that close to it! I look up; I know he's staring at me -and he is. His hands rise as if to shove me to my death.

"Wait I-" He goes for the shove but I manage to scurry a few steps away. Then it hits me.

"Ah!"I scream in agony. My arms and neck stiff, and pull towards my back. I can't fight it. Great.

"Please-" I whimper out. Warm tears run down my face uncontrollably, my body is on fire, my bones cracking. I begin to turn on my right foot now looking at him. It's him. He's doing this. Blood bending! His movements follow mine. I can't talk, let alone breathe out of my mouth. I want to hit him or give him a good whack with my hatchet.. but there's no time.

Oh no. My eyes look down at the even darker more terrifying pit, the one where Inmal might of fell down. He's out of my vision; I can't see him, now I fear what will come next. All pain and pressure releases from my body along with a sigh of relief. I quickly turn my head I look into his eyes once more, I need to get away. His cold hand grabs my neck, I try to kick him but he holds me until I begin to choke for air. He pulls toward the cliff with me failing to resist. My limp body hovers over the pit. Please I think, please don't do it. My mind falls to my tamily. What about them?

The hand lets go of my neck, but it's too late- now I'm falling. My screaming fills the never ending cave. I'd rather treasure my last moment on earth. Goodbye world, Inmal I'm coming.


	3. Chapter 3 Within the Walls

Chapter 3

Within the Walls

"La la la.."

Come on! Everyone! Yeah!"

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

The light blinds my eyes forcing me to shut them. I don't know what's happening. Two gentle but fim hands suddenly grab mine pulling me half way up, forcing me to open my eyes in confusion.

"Aye-o!"

The woman lets go of my hands. Her bright orange sash fulfills her lovely like character. Her blue eyes flicker in the sunlight.

"You fall from the sky or what?"

"Uhh.."

"You some slave?" She says eyeing my dull brown clothes with her arms crossed. Oh Gosh.. I

"Well, Im Corella, literally just jumped to my death, survived, and would love to know where I am."

Smiling l imagine how she might process this. She scoffs.

"I'm Zeya, welcome to Ba Seng Sei." She says in the most monotonous way possible. Wait! Ba Seng Sei? The Ba Seng Sei? Its way too far away!

I fell unto a pit into certain death and yet here I am. Different from the dump of a life I had. Maybe I am dead. This could be heaven! I mean this Zeya surely looks

bright with her orange hair and... Air bender outfit?

"So uh.. do you know where I could get a place to stay or-"

"Look around. Do you honestly need me to tell you?" Well you know I kind of just

wanted somewhere quiet where I could think this over and ask for directions to get home. Back home.. Or maybe not. For all I know, I could be alive in some dream. That would be a nightmare. Specifically my nightmare, living a life of lies, waiting to awake into reality. However, would I really want to go back?

"Hey!" she snaps he finger. "Did yah look around or not?"

"Zeya!" Someone shouts.

"You know, if I didn't already have enough people yelling at me today!"

"See yah." She says slipping away.

"Hey! Wait Zeya get back here!" I run after her...I think- I can't be sure of this with so many people, that she ran into the plain peached colored tent. There are tents all over including people of all kinds. I enter the tent ducking through the doorway.

Wait, why am I even following her? There's a middle aged man and woman dressed in all shades orange. The woman's earings have the air bender symbol engraved onto them, the man's necklace the same.

Can I help you?" she begins.

"Um, yes I'm looking for Zeya." Corella, what's wrong with you!

"Zeya! That freeloading daughter of mine shall never show her face again!" The man snaps. Oh...

"Oh come on now, dear" The apparent wife of this man begins. I see it now, the resemblance.

Zeya has eyes like her mothers and her father's bright red hair.

"We did excuse her from our household, but we haven't seen her face in quite the while now have we?" She forces a smile.

"Whatever." The man mumbles and plops down on an old dusty chair.

"Can I interest you in some tea...?" She asks

"Oh, no thank you..Can I ask about Zeya?" They both look up at me. Dead silence.

"Well, heh, never mind I am sorry to bother you, excuse me."

I bolt out of that tent as fast as I can. Okay, great, but why am I looking for this Zeya? I'm trapped and lost in the middle of a forest with seemingly thousands of people, and not to mention smelly tents that could do better. I start to walk

downhill. I pass through crowds of people so loud I can't hear myself think. The sky is perfect blue without a cloud in sight. I guess its day then.

I follow the dirt path to a river, with no crossing. How do people even cross this thing? I grab a long stick on the ground and find out that it's deeper than I am tall. Yep, naturally. I spot a family of three on the other side. Two kids and a dad.

"Don't be afraid now my children." He says encouragingly.

"We aren't scared daddly!" They have matching yellow and orange robes. The man fily's up, in a spinning motion and spins into the air across the lake and his children do the same. No way! Ive

never seen bending before in my whole life. They were acting quite normally, as this would be an everyday thing for them. They all land perfectly.

"Hi." I say with a smile, way too wide.

"Hello." He replies a little weary. I'd ask for a lift but that would be embarrassing

and plain stupid. Before anything else happens, like him asking me if I can get across, I decide swimming wouldn't be the worst in over ninety degree weather. I impatiently wait for the three to

leave. Finally I am alone, but what do I know about swimming?

I don't bother taking anything off because it's so deep. Okay, here I go! I jump in and shriek. It's so cold!

I attempt to move along but I hardly get any distance between me and the edge. I float on my back and realize I will probably need new cloths. I start to move again.

By the time Ifinally reach the grass I'm out of breath. I rest my head in the muddy grass, tired, just so tired.

It's actually the first time I swam since I can remember. I was around nine and Inmal took me past the village near the edge. You can see almost everything from there. He pointed to the trees so

far away and told me that's where he's going to go one day and became an earth bender. Of course that was back when his best friend Buck and family was alive. It was tragic. He and Buck planned to

run away on a trading wagon from the bending world, but Inmal didn't make it in time.

The wagon was inspected and they found Buck. Our gruesome officers executed him and his whole family publicly.. Inmal watched his only friend beheaded. I remember hearing the horrible screaming from our house.

My parents tried hard to prevent us away from such a sight, never quite worked. Once they discovered Inmal to be missing they trusted me to stay put- of course I did, and they left. I had to wonder if they had gotten my dearest brother too. When the screaming started, I cried. They were

gone until night. My brother came back different.

Later Inmal had and still does have a strong hatred toward benders and leaving. But I have hope that one day he will come past Buck and love bending as much as I do. If he could only see me now.

I begin to pull myself out of the freezing water. The once refreshing summer breeze turns into a chilling burn for me. Ahead I can see a small path and houses. So again I keep walking downhill. I

reach a sign saying: welcome to Ba Seng Sei, home of all! I don't see any walls. Finally I walk towards a building.

There's a path leading straight through millions of houses. Not to mention there's not just earth benders but fire, water, and air as well. Maybe even some free non-benders. Well I must be free now! I take a left and read The Green Inn. Okay umm...

I don't have money.. Oh, I guess I could sell some of my knives I have on me. I walk towards a man running a seemingly unpopular market. My boots make a squishing noise as I approach.

"You there, young lady, can I interest you in some very fine pottery?" His green hat distracts me.

"Actually," I say pulling out one of my precious knifes, "I was wondering if you are looking to buy something off me."

"Hmm." He grabs the pocket knife from me and carefully studies the engravings I bothered to decorate it with.

"This is all I will offer." He quickly hands me a bag full of coins. I guess this is okay but... knowing me.

"It was handmade and engraved by a professional; I think it would be worth much more."

Now I'm getting somewhere. He snarls.

"I'Il throw in this glass vase, final offer."

I'll take it!"I grab the vase and bag. Now I wonder how much I can get for this vase.

I turn around, why are there chickens on the loose of all things? You would picture them, or at least I would, as not the violent type, but I was wrong. They came zooming down the street like they were insane.

"What-"One starts pecking at my left leg throwing me off balance dropping the highly breakable vase that instantly cracks into millions of pieces. Well necessarily I don't want to land on these things; I start running not caring about stepping on one, or the lost vase.

I got back to the Green Inn. Walking in there smells like dust, dust, and more dust. I look down; Im still damp and have a dirt layer on me. My pants have a tear in them and some blood from a chicken of all things.

"Yes?" The innkeeper asks. She has so much makeup on I wonder if she really has a face.

"I would like a room please." I set the bag of coins on the desk, and she counts them.

"Very well, Name?"

"Um... Cora Ella." If there was an award for lamest alias, I would surely win that, but I think Cora is a cool nickname anyway, besides its named after Avatar Korra. She lets out a wheezing cough.

"Welcome to the Green Inn, please enjoy." She hands me a room key for room twelve. Great, I wonder if they include free clothes.


	4. Chapter 4 A Lot Going On

Chapter 4

A lot going on

I got to my room, locked the door, and landed right on the bed. I'm still a bit worried that I'm dead or dreaming. Ha, imagine that, a dream in a dream. The only thing I hear is the chirping of many birds and some thumping noise. I look around for a clock above the door is neon pink clock reading eight in the morning. At least I got some sleep.

I get off the bed but am stopped by a pain in my leg. Of course, a chicken attacked me. The green and white sheets now have a dried blood stain. But the throbbing is not going away.

"Room service!" the somewhat familiar voice says annoyingly. couldn't even knock? I get up, one hand on my leg, the other reaches for the key I dropped half way into the room while plummeting onto the bed. I let my grip off my leg leaving blood on my hand while I unlock the door.

I could recognize her strange

red hair and blue eyes anywhere. Zeya.

"Oh hey, look who it is... Bella?"

"It's Corella."

"Oh yeah well, housekeeping my friend?" She has a broom and a rag.

"No thanks its fine... When I followed you into a tent.. I kind of came across your parents. I say awkwardly hoping to find out.

"Oh... well they're not the friendliest of people. They threw me out cause I..." Zeya looks at the floor as if she would become emotional.

"Tm sory, you don't need to tell me this-"

"No it's alright, Il just.. go now." Most of the time I go over stuff that I would ask a person and then not ask it at all.

Likewise, I would ask her where I could get something to eat. She walks out leaving me alone. I look around my room for anything useful. Well a bath is useful. It is a cement tub with water coming down from the wall.. all the time. You put the cover over the drain, which is, a rock.

After I soaked for a while, which was pleasant except for the fact that I now smell like mud, I washed my clothes as well. I've waited well over an hour or so and they haven't completely dried but clothes are clothes.

I tear a rag and tie it on my leg wound. Okay, ready to go but I'm starved. I head back out into the lobby with my room key in my pocket and ask the innkeeper if they include breakfast. Of course her answer is no, but that's not the worst news.

Apparently my bag of coins, which cost me a precious knife of mine, isn't enough for two nights. I'm not selling any more of my possessions from home. I throw the key on the desk and she smiles, the kind of smile saying "Give us your money and well give you a dumpy room." Oh, she scammed me good.

"Have a nice day dear." Her enormous green earrings and excessive purple eye shadow isn't working so great. I don't smile; instead I march out the door ready to sleep under a bench, or in Ba Seng Sei's case, probably a rock.

I start on the streets, it's around early the morning and yet it's booming with people. Something catches your eye though, in the middle of the street stands a more run-down building you see, end of story we call a Help Kitchen. You go there, they feed you with 'food' but its totally worth it. however our kitchen began fees, you can guess what happened with that.

I run in line and get to stand behind some teenage air bender. Its filled with poorer people, you can just tell. I begin to doze off into my my mind as i wait. The line hasn't moved and it's been hours. She turns around. I study her features. Almond eyes, pale salmon colored hair, and obvious air bender. She's pretty tall, and very thin.

"What do you think we will have to pray to today?" I stare, cluelessly into her plain eyes.

"No, do you think we will be praying to the sky gods or the-" I tone her out. She looks at me.

"You mean pray before meals?" She has a soft, sweet laugh.

"Do people get to eat here, for like.. free?"

"Of course! We are fed by the gods who grant their peace upon us!"

"So... there's no food here is there?" I'll bet she's a crazed person. But honestly, I'd say she's here for an answer.

"Oh no, you are hungry, please come with me at once!" She grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the seemingly never to move line. For such a small person she's actually strong. Before I know it she sat me down in a chair and told me to wait here. I'm sitting next to the outside of a house with Vines everywhere. I look back up and there's the monk who dragged me here. monk...

She sets down a bowl of what looks like really thin noodles and pours tea for the both of us. She slides the bowl towards me and hands me chopsticks.

Oh, Umm.. I don't-"

"It is alright" Those three words are strangely assuring to me.

"Im Corella."

"Air. "She says warmingly with a smile.

Wait so you're named after your element?" I say with my mouth full of noodles. She chuckles. Yes, and I am thankful for the name." By the time our introductions have ended, I have completely devoured the bowl. Not to mention I chugged more tea than I have in my life right now.

"They tell me you have no place to stay." How do I respond to that... and how could she possibly know what?

"How-"

"It is done,; you will stay with us nomads until you are ready." She sets the tea pot and bowl to the side.

"Air, I don't know what you mean until I'm ready, but thank you for everything, I think I can-"

"Corella, please come."I actually want to go; I mean who wouldn't trust a peaceful nomad?

Air stands in the middle and stands waiting for me to join her.

"You need to find your own way." She looks up at me.

The peacefulness was ruined by the ground shifting and of course, the terrible sound of wailing and screaming people. I stand up and look around in terror. A house about some steps away bursts into a spreading fire. There seems to be explosions everywhere. I look down, slowly the chair I sat in flys off the ground slamming into me. Air and I are now on the ground covered in a blanket of broken stone and fires.

I try to reach Air under all the ruble but all I can do is let out a small "Help..."

I lay there with my face against the dry path that was once clear. I can't move. I see feet kick the rubble off me. Air helps me up, and I get a look around. What once was a normal city is now pilies rubble and chaos.

"We must go!" We run next to each other and I follow her cluelessly. It's hard to run when the ground is shaking and there's smoke destroying your breathing and vision. We stand behind a narrow path of cement buildings. I follow her, jumping through holes and trash alike. Air holds out her hand motioning for me to wait. She looks inside.

"Come on!"

We go in and from inside the place is destroyed. The roof has come down in the middle, and Worst of all under that, lays so many children. Dead. Only a teenage girl remains. She's covered in scratches that ooze blood and bruises that make up most of her. She lays on her knees, at level to the children, slowly and helplessly moving rock.

I tried to save them..." Tears pour down her face.

"I came back, it was too late." Air slowly walks over and embraces her. They stand up.

"We must leave Ba Seng Sei." And we will go together." Air commands.

Air helps the girl by allowing her to lean on her. I step to the side of the door. They stop.

"Earth," She begins, "There's no stopping now." Air opens the door and I watch as they walk out. I nearly hear Air say:

"She is Corella, we must find the others."


	5. Chapter 5 All Will Fall Into Fate

Chapter 5

All will fall into fate

I stay behind Air and this "Earth" who literally viewed something terrible but yet pursues forward.

"Corella, let's go." Air says quickly. Earth and I follow behind staying low. The streets are destroyed with a thick layer of dry dust. I try my best not to cough, trying to... not give away our location? I'm about to choke on an irritable combination of smoke and dirt, but Earth beats me to it.

She quickly places her hand over her mouth, beginning to choke.

First it starts out with more coughing then it seems like she's choking. She lets out a nasty whooping cough. Earth covers her mouth with her arm but that makes it worse, especially since we are in a hurry.

"The..." more coughing "Hell is..." Air stops and we do the same. Earth falls against a wall, never going to breathe again. I hurry towards her and put my arm on her back.

"Air she needs help!" I screech.

"Earth, you know the mission, we must continue." Air put so much emphasis on 'The Mission' What mission? At this point Earth starts hacking blood up, so much blood that it splatters onto the ground. The surface shakes as yet more explosives go off. The flames seem to float in the air. This is no Heaven, this is Hell. Earth suddenly ceases coughing.

"Enough!" She yells and starts charging through the streets. Air swiftly taps me on the shoulder and motions her hand signaling to Earth. She begins jogging to catch up to her. Soon I'm left behind, watching her strange salmon colored hair move away. I start running. It's all new- the explosions, the benders...

I don't know what to think anymore. I do know one thing for sure, I'm already out of breath and the two ahead of me don't look like there're going to stop anytime soon.

Finally after many turns and deaf-bringing blasts of fire, Earth finally stops. She and I are huffing and puffing and searching for any kind or oxygen, clean or unclean. Air stands there, not breaking a sweat.

"Well." Earth inhales, "Here we are."

"And we are where exactly?" The words come plainly out of my mouth. She glances at me, her emerald eyes remind me of Inmals, but hers are much darker. She pushes her tan hair out of her face. Beads of sweat drop offt her forehead.

"Corella.." Air adds in, "We-

"Like I said", Earth cuts her off "Enough is enough. We can't keep breathing this in, now come on!"

She places her feet in an odd position. I never noticed but she has no shoes. Gosh, no wonder she's irritable... also the fact that those body's lay in her house... how is she right in front of me? Continuing? Is it this 'mission' they keep mentioning?

With both her feet in stance, she stomps the ground, shifting the rock beneath us. Earth throws her denched hands into the air, shifting stone. Once all the shaking and chunks of dirt stop flying, she hops in the dark hole she created in front of us. As usual Air follows her. She quickly lowers herself onto the ground and jumps in. She held onto the side of the rocky trench the whole way down. I hesitate.

Earth, as irritable and impatient as she is, wouldn't blame her, strikes a shard of rock sliding me off the edge just like The Pit. No one bothers to help me up as I land painfully on my side. Thanks...I think.

Earth continues to push her way into the rock, closing where we came in, blocking all light sources.

"Where are we even going? And what's happening?" I huff.

"Corella, we must get to safety... I fear these acts of- terrorism will not halt anytime soon." Air states a matter of factly.

"Wait!" Earth doesn't stop bending, "How do you know what this is meant to be?" My voice echos, the humid air dense.

"Is it not obvious?" Air states.

Everything around us goes quiet except for Earths struggling attempts to get us out of here. There's something about the way she said it...

"Yeah.. whatever." Earth mumbles something. Time goes by but nothing is seen.

"Almost... there." She grunts. Suddenly the top of the ground sinks in revealing the late afternoon sun. Earth continues to breath heavily even in the fresh air.

We step out from under and onto the surface. Directly in front of us is a train station. We climb towards the sun, which is only a few steps, lucky not to steep. I hiss as I scrape my already injured ankle. Earth closes the gap in the ground.

The sign reads "Bao Station".

Air leads us into one of the trains. Funny, we didn't even have to pay. It's strange, we came from chaos and it's so quite here. We sit next to each other in the corner. A rush of people start piling in. I look out the window; the sky is orange with swirls of clouds... in the distance, not too far away, the dark smoke piles high. It becomes so crowded so quickly that I can't even stand. Okay, not so peaceful. Are people evacuating? We start to move and people began to talk.

"Where are we going?" I ask hesitantly, sitting between the two.

"We're getting out of here, what do you think?" Earth looks down and closes her eyes.

"The plan is to go to the Northern Water City, there-" Air is cut off.

"Ha-ha, so that's your plan?" a girl smirks, we all look her way, gaining our attention. Judging by her body language, makeup, jewelry, and decent outfit, I'd say the brat is doing fine.

"Thought it was our plan." The girl next to her mumbles. Ah! I didn't see her before, I swing my head to my left. Her hair, long and brown covers her face.

Earth looks right up at this snobby girl, glaring into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's the plan..." She looks back down. Air stands... sort of, she has to slightly shift a few people but she manages.

"Corella" she looks at me, "Let me introduce you to-"

"No, no, no, no." The water tribe girl interrupts, "I will tell you who I am when I think it to be necessary, but you can introduce miss grumpy over here." She looks to her left at the girl slouched next to me.

"Okay...if you wish." Air obeys.

"I do." Wow, okay this is awkward.

"Corella, I would like you to meet Fire. Fire, this is Corella."

"Hello..." She doesn't reply. Air sits back down.

"This is going to be a long ride." Earth says with her head in her arms.

—-

Inmal is dead... I left them. There're not okay.

"Why did you leave us?" My mother asks. Tears pour down her face, like the last time I saw her.

"Honey." I look to see my father, his hand on my shoulder, "Why did you leave us?"

I don't know dad... I don't..

"That's stupid!" Inmal walks into our kitchen, "You let me die, this is your fault! You could have looked for me!" His head starts dripping with blood. He fell, dead onto the floor. My mother sighs.

"Now I'll have to clean up this damn mess! She snaps. "Look what you've done you-"

"You witch!"

"Ha-ha, wrong yet again!"

"Shut up!"

I open my eyes, trying to adjust them to what I am seeing... where I am, blinking back the nightmare. What a surprise, Earth and...the brat are arguing.

"Water, will you shut up?" I grumble to the silver and white haired girl.

"Wait, who told you my name?!" She sits up on her knees. How did I know her name?

"You're all named after the elements... what'd you expect?" I answered.

Water scoffs. I notice most people have gotten of the train.

The sun is rising, showing off its beautiful lights. The train is still moving but as usual, I have no idea where we are.

"Before you ask, we are now between the Earth and Water nation." Air starts.

"And what is between?" I ask.

"Mixed nations? I suppose."

"Oh..." I look out at the late autumn trees; their stunning leaves glisten in the wind.

"You know what we should do?" Water says excitedly. She stands and turns towards the rest of the few people still aboard.

"Hey everybody!" She claps her hands annoyingly.

"Will you shut up?" Fire leans her head against the corner. A bearded man stands.

"Why don't you listen to your friend there lass." She scoffs, placing her hands on her hips. Drama queen much?

Earth grabs her arm and shoves her back down in her seat. The man does the same. It soon becomes silent. Shadows pass over our feet. Water picks at her nails as Fire remains slouched. Fire must had made her hair more descent and less messy when I dozed off, She had braided her bangs back.

Earth had moved over closer to Fire, leaving me next to Air. She is so peaceful...

"Air..." I turn to my right to face her. I put my legs on the seat.

"Yes?" She turned in the same position.

"What's happening?" I ask sadly.

"I'm not sure." Her almond eyes scan me, but I don't look back. Despite all the running we did she smells great, like flowers in a meadow.

"Tell me," she takes my hand, "Who exactly are you?" We stare into each other's eyes.

"My name..is Corella Eaon." I awkwardly say.

"My name is Air, I have no last name." She squeezes my hand gently.

"What were you doing in the city, looking for food?" She asks. I can feel tears coat my eyes.

"I... um.." I clear my throat, " I was home and... I went looking for my brother." I pulled my hand away from hers. "I didn't find him and found myself here."

"Where is your home?" I don't answer. I thought about the question... I don't exactly know where I lived, but I would know if I were there. I put my feet back on the ground, Air does the same.

Earth glanced at the movement. I turned my head back to Air, ready to answer with an "I don't know", or "I'm not sure", but suddenly we stopped moving.

"What's-" Earth stands. The train started to shake. The glass from a window shatters, people quickly diving in. They are cloaked in black. I see a gust of fire shot at the strange cloaked people, before I could stand, one covered my mouth with Something foul smelling. I try my best not to breath in the fumes however I find myself becoming light headed.

I pry open my eyes, I'm still on the train! One of the men notice and stomps towards me. I quickly turn to see Earth and Air on the floor hands tied, with bags covering their head. I look up at the man, he quickly yet strategically kicks my face, my head throbbing as in hit the floor.

"Corella! Corellal!" Inmal started to run towards me. Go away Inmal...


	6. Chapter 6 The Absent Few

Chapter 6

The Absent Few

"Wake up dear." A feminine voice fills my ears. I open my dry eyes to see white, silver, and blue hair in my face. I spit, realizing it's in my mouth. The head pulls up to show Water, disgusted with my actions.

"Ugh! What was that for?!" She rubs her curled hair through her hands.

I sit up, the room is dimly lit. Air, Earth, and Fire are on the floor waking up as well. Earth grunts, slowly standing up.

Water walks to the other side of the room next to Fire. She sits up, crossing her arms and mumbles something to Water.

"Well! What did you want me to do?" Water throws her arms up. A hand quickly grabs mine. I turn to my right where Air lays. She holds my hand, yet again.

"Corella..." She traces my bruised face causing me to flinch away. Wicked laughter suddenly fills the room. I turn from Air laying on the grey carpet to Earth standing head to toe with Water.

"I saw their uniforms- they had the same symbol you have all over your little mansion." Earth Sneers.

"How ungrateful can you be!?" Water Fires back.

"Ungrateful?" Fire adds in, confused.

"I thought I could trust you but I was wrong..." Fire scratches her head.

"It was a mere change in your travel here, what would the difference make?!" Water argues.

"I did not-" Fire is interrupted.

"You both knew about this!? Our Kidnapping!" Earth shouts.

"Well it got us all here though, didn't it?" Water says in a pristine way.

"Listen! I promise everyone else who was with us is safe. I brought you all here for... r- reasons...um..." She looks down, trying to form words.

"Because?!" Earth demands.

"Because we had to get to safety." Air answers.

"What about the rest of the people?" I ask

"They're fine, don't worry." Air says calmly, reassuring me with a glance. Earth steps closer to Water looking as if ready to strike. A door quietly, but swiftly opens revealing an older lady.

"Water." She says bowing. "You and your guests are to join us."

"Of course." Water replies. The woman leaves, leaving the door open.

"Now then, hungry?" She asks leaving the room.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"What do you think?" Fire says walking away. Earth grumbles, stomping out following behind Air and I.

I stand next to Air as we enter a brightly lit hallway. I trace the wall which appears to be ice.

Light crystals illuminate the gorgeous features of...everything. Earth spits at the sight. We follow Water to an open room. The sound of rushing water approaches. We enter a hollow dome and everything is blue and chilling. In the middle, sits a large table seating ten people chattering away.

Water motions for us to sit with a smile. We all hesitate except for Air who makes her way over to an empty chair. The crowd of people go unbearably silent. Finally Earth walks toward an chair and I follow. The table is adorned with an embedded cloth with small jewels. I sit across a younger looking man in a white fur coat. Water sits on the far left end of the narrow table. Air is to my left and Earth to my right. Light conversations arise.

"Where's Fire?" I turn to Air. Her eyes catch mine, and then turn past me towards her. I watch Fire sit next to Water, her head buried in her arms. The attention turns to Water who has gently tapped a spoon to her glass. She stands, immediately the group goes quiet.

"Now, I want to personally thank all of you for coming on such a special occasion." She raises her glass, "To the Avatar!" Everyone else stands, with Fire, Air, Earth, and I quickly copying.

"The Avatar." The man across from me says. He stares at me with his turquoise eyes. My auburn eyes quickly divert themselves to the edge of the table. Hmm, what to stare at. As we sit, servants come in from the corners of the room. A woman with her scarlet hair in a bun sets a plate, bowl, and a fork and spoon in front of everyone. More servants come out, setting pots and dishes of hot food. Everyone, except Air, Earth, and I started to fill their plates and bowls with heaping amounts of food.

The servant sets and pours everyone a glass of wine and water, then bows leaving the room.

"Are you not going to eat?" Air suddenly asks me. I don't answer, but I would love to eat.

Earth, who looks like she would eat anything and anyone in sight, gives in and starts piling her plate. Air begins to do the same. I drink all my water and start flling my plate as well. I stab some kind of meat and put it on my plate then some dumplings and fill my bowl to the top with mystery soup.

I look at Air's plate; it consists mostly of soup and dumplings.

I cut open a dumpling to find it has been stuffed with cheese; I greedily eat the rest of them. I stab my meat and when I'm about to take a bite, I notice two ladies staring at my lack of manners. No knives... I think. Instead I tear it apart with my fork, finding it deliciously soft and tender. By the time I finish my soup, Air and I are both done eating, and my stomach is full.

The servant suddenly comes up behind us, gesturing to question us if we are done. I nod, and she takes both of our dishes.

"The Avatar Festable." Water suddenly begins, "Will begin shortly." We all sit in silence as everyone else finishes their food, and the servants collect the dishes. Conversations pick up. I watch the servant with the scarlet hair as she stops behind Water and pulls a rectangular device from her pocket.

"Uhh..." Ahh! I can't get the words out. Water, look out! What is that thing? A weapon? She flips switches and hits buttons causing a strange sound. I look ahead and see a long, thin, black box come off the wall. I stare in confusion. Air notices my wonder.

"It's a television screen, or a TV." I don't look back at her, my eyes locked on this..."TV". I hear more strange noises and three more of them come separate from the wall. One in front of me, one behind me, and two on opposite sides of the table for all to see. I look back at the servant who begins to walk out of the room. She quickly turns her head and winks at me.

What?.. I bet this is some trap, we should leave, after all we were just kidnapped.

"People of the nations." I look up at the TV; a man stands on a stage with what seems trillions of people around him. How is this possible?

"It's like a picture. "Air whispers to me, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"It's happening right now, everything you see and hear." My brain tries to gather the information. Ugh... Technology. In a way I fine myself glad that back home we have quite the lack of it.

"The Avatar!" the man in the TV shouts in excitement. Silence falls. The table quests start to whisper. We sit and watch in confusion.

"Wait whats going on?" The man on the screen says as a person comes up and whispers something to him.

"Uhh..." he clears his throat, "It seems the Avatar cannot make it here today."


	7. Chapter 7 Written Secrets

Chapter 7

Written Secrets

Water stands, stomps away from the table, and presses a button making the TV's images disappear.

"It looks like we won't be having an Avatar anymore." The man across from me stands.

"We don't know that." Water says. After she spoke those words, the room turned into a feud.

"Possibilities of wars..."

"Left us..."

"Yes!" "No!"

Even Air got involved. Suddenly, a hand is placed on my shoulder. I turn to see the servant.

"Mind if we speak?" She asks quietly, I can barely make out the words. I suppose now I can find something out and get away from all this noise. She leads me out of the room and quickly closes the door.

"That Avatar Festable is full of crap." She crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"Yeah." I answer bewildered. Was that a good response? Awkwardness picks up and I look at her eyes... Her blue eyes. that look oddly familiar?

Wait, where have I seen them? Singing, the sun, and orange cloth flashes through my mind. Of course, Zeya! I wonder what happened to her, and where she went. Her words... "I'll just.. go now." This was surely the same awkwardness.

"Oh Cora!" she jumps towards me and scoops me into her arms, hugging me tightly. I inhale her berry-like sent. This woman keeps showing up at random times, yet I don't seem to mind. I find the gesture strangely comforting.

"Oh... um.." I can't get any words out. She lets go, my hands hesitantly leaving her back.

"You know who it is." She taps my noise childishly. Assuming this is, in fact Zeya, I say, "Your hair." Zeya takes her bun out and flings her hair around her shoulder, the brown wig falls to the floor, revealing her long beautiful scarlet locks. She shrugs.

"Needed a disguise." I look at the floor.

"Who-" the door slams open. -Who are you why do you keep showing up? Dang these people! All the guests rush out sneering comments towards everyone. Water stumbles through the door way, as everyone pushes past us.

"Wait...ah!" She grumbles. She takes one glance at Zeya. Upon seeing her hair, well, you can see the disapproval smeared on her face.

"Misty!" Water shouts with one hand on her hip. Zeya, or this "Misty" steps forward, slightly bowing.

"Yes, your Royal Majesty."

"Have the other servants clean up this mess." She motions towards the dining room. "And a prepare my gown and ready my nobles, I have a speech to make."

"Of course."

"And fix that hair!" She snaps.

Zeya bows and walks off to do her duties for her "Majesty", Water.

"Corella." Water turns to me, grabbing, my arm.

"Uh, yes?" She begins to lead me back to the room where we first arrived.

"Here you are." She gestures towards the door and walks away. Before I could knock the door flings open revealing Earth.

I Stand awkwardly, hand in the air, about to knock.

"Come in already." Breaking the silence, I quickly step in, not wanting to get on her bad side. Air sits on a shelf with her legs crossed and Fire leans against the wall. Earth closes the door.

"Well look who finally came back." Fire says, her face buried into the wall. There's a moment of silence.

"Yeah, looks like the Avatar was murdered." Earth lets out a light chuckle.

"What so the Avatar just shows up?" I ask.

"At the festable, yes." Air says nonchalantly.

"Or, they are being held against their will." she adds in. They actually force them? How do they even know if someone is actually the avatar?

"You're joking!" Silence. "You all just expect them to show up?"

"Like she said," Fire says muffled against the wall, "They always show up."

"Like you." Says a familiar voice. We all turn towards where Air is Sitting. Zeya walks out of the shadows, no longer in her servants uniform.

"Zeya." I say surprised.

"Corella." She nods. Earth sighs.

"Glad you know each other, but can we get out of here?" Air hops down at Earth's question.

"And go where?" I ask. No offense quys but since when is there a we?

Zeya speaks, "We could tour the city."

"We are in a city?" I ask dumbfounded.

"One of the largest." Air adds for me, glancing at Zeya.

"How about the library?" This time Fire steps into the light.

"A library?" Earth repeats, unamused. A smile creeps onto Fires lips.

"It's simply full of knowledge and wonder... plus it's one of the biggest ones standing today, we should go." There's that 'we' again... Earth, looking for any way possible to leave, agrees.

"Sounds fun." Zeya comes forward.

—-

Fire led us through the Northern Water City. We, yes, I suppose there is a we. Together we passed a lot, and I mean a lot of clothing/ jewelry stores and fancy dinners.

"Here." Fire, gestures towards a stone building. We enter through the beautifully carved doors. Several of us gasp as our feet pass the door way. We walk into a large circular room with thousands of books and scrolls neatly aligned on the walls. Fire smiles and walks to the left and immediately starts browsing followed by Zeya. Oh, I don't know where to start!

"There is more to it than this." Air walks up to me. "Want to see?" Her eyes look as if she's pleading to let her show me around.

"Sounds nice." I reply. She smiles. Air leads me to the right, where hallways are hidden. We walk together through the walls and take a sharp left.

"This, might just interest you." Air says stepping through the doorway. I enter the dimly lit room; a single thick book rests on an end table. Around it, glowing emeralds are placed. I slowly walk up to it.

"What is it?"

"It's a book"

"Obviously, but-" A loud crack sounded throughout the hall followed by shouting. It wouldn't take you long to figure out its Earths voice who's echoing.

"Oh, um, I'll be right back." Air hurries out of the room and the shouting automatically lowers.

I look at the book that seems to be calling my name. Well of course, some single magical book that is just sitting here, it's like a fairytale.I open to a random middle page, blank. I flip through them, all blank.

I sigh. My hands rest over the blank pages. I look over towards the hallway wondering if I should go back. I turn to the blank pages one more time, reading, "Corella, Eaon" I look back down, gasping.

Name: Corella, Eaon, sister of lnmal Eaon, daughter of Maregr'e and Fleche.

Current home: Flaem.

Status: Alive.

Bending: None.

Wait, so it tells you if a person is alive? Inmal! I need to find him! I search the whole room for anything to wright with, nothing. Finally, I give up; I grumble and rest my head on the book and think of my brother. Of course, he would be the first to come to mind, I just need to know... The way always made us laugh during dinner, and how he was, very annoyingly protective of me. I hear my tear fall onto the page and wipe my sleeve over it, revealing what I wanted all along; the page has his name on it. I quickly lean over the book, my eager eyes read.

Name: Inmal Eaon brother Corella Eaon, son of Maregre and Fleche.

Current home: Flaem.

Status: deceased for nine years.

Bending: None.

My heart sank through my chest into Hell. No, this... this cant be true without looking again, I close the book and look for Air. I rush out of the room. What the hell did I just read!

Finally I found her sitting on the floor reading a book. I can't bring myself to even read the title of what she is reading; Inmal is all that matters now.

"Air?" I ask.

She looks up at me, "Yes?"

"Everything in that book...is it true?" She looks down, then back up at me.

"Yes...is everything okay?" she asks concerned. Tears coat my eyes.

"I-" my voice croaks.

"Hey, Corella!" Zeya pops by my side, leaning over my shoulder. "I can't believe we forgot, but there's a full moon tonight, so the sun is going to set real early, and we have to go, everyone else is already waiting. We are going to take the subway, you coming?" I look back at Air who has already put the book back.

"Yes, let's go. She says.

Zeya is right; it only just turned noon a couple of minutes ago, and its pitch black except for the slowly rising moon. Is this normal for these people? The train is pretty crowded, but surprisingly not as loud as the last one we were on.

"Corella, are you okay?" Air asks from my right. No, I'm not apparenty my brother is dead after all. I don't answer her. My eyes burn with tears, I want to go home. I am thankful Air doesn't press the subject.

We ride in the darkness, destination unknown, as the thought of who I even am goes through my complicated mind.


	8. Chapter 1 Fundamental

Fundamental

Chapter 1

The knock at the door took me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I say. Air opens the door. Her pale hair is braided back, and her orange robe is faded from being here so long.

"Corella, you have missed dinner again, perhaps you would like to talk?" She inquires with her usual calm tone, but now it's getting annoying.

"No... just... leave me alone. Please?" She nods understandably and turns on her heel walking out, shutting the door quietly. This must annoy her to no end. However, I am always thankful for Air because she doesn't press subjects on when they are uncomfortable. Or when she knows it's going to take a lot to get he answer from me. But... I still didn't tell her about Inmal and that dumb book.

Everyone but Zeya has been staying here at Water's palace. Yeah, that's right- apparently now she is a queen. Queen of narcissism. Zeya stops in every morning. She asks how we are doing, eats breakfast with us, and then leaves. Goodbyes are said but you ask what she is even doing, you get nothing. I've stopped trying. Water asked us all to meet her in her 'royal hall'. Great, am I supposed to care about that?

My room is separated from everyone else's. I stand up from my chair and stretch. My bare feet turn cold despite the soft white rug. I walk towards the sized mirror that was placed in here- by my request. Seeing myself look different every day is interesting. Today though, I look awful. The large bags under my eyes stand out due to my pale complexion. The while sweater hugs my hips, yet the goosebumps say it's still cold. My eyes glaze over with tears. Don't worry Inmal, l'll see you soon.

I fall onto my bed, tired from not knowing a single thing. Would it seriously kill them to give me an answer? It gets blurry, my face buried in a feather pillow, yes, pillow...

"Wake up!" Ugh... please go away. "Cora!" Everything becomes colder when Water rips the blankets off me. I groan in protest. "Hey, you are not sleeping all day."

She grabs my arm and tears me from my precious bed.

"Water-"

"No." she puts her finger to my lips. "Now you missed the party yesterday but you are not missing today's event!" She grabs folded clothes from the table and places them in my arms. I remain silent, talking seems like too much right now. Her hands pull me into my two feet unwillingly.

Water, grabbing onto me, drags me to the washroom and shuts the door, leaving me with new clothes in my arms. Or just a piece of clothing?

I hold out the grey and blue dress. Does she expect me to wear this? It comes with tight black pants. I strip my top and saggy pants and the rest of the clothes off me and step into the warm water. I sigh, muscles relaxing immediately.

It smells like flowers in here, the steam creates swirls in the air.

"Yeah, pretty nice." I all but whisper and chuckle softly, letting my head fall back against the wall. Knowing that my presence couldn't possibly stay in here for as long as I could ever want, I hesitantly step out. The heat slowly begins to leave my body.

I dry off and slowly brush my knotted hair. Its grown down to my shoulders. I look down to find that only the new clothes remain. Dang it, Water. It's common sense that she would pull something like this. I hesitantly pull on the dress, and struggle with the pants. Why do they stick to your legs so much? Fashion? Honestly I find nothing wrong with basic trousers that you can easily pull on. Never would I wear this.

How pretty does Corella Eaon look? Not pretty at all. In this dress? You could say the bar raised a little. I did look beautiful, thanks to the dress that is. I tie the blue knot around my waist, letting my hair fall against my shoulders smoothly.

The door opens before I can reach for the handle. I stand there, dumbfounded. Water holds a pair of gray boots and socks.

"Here." She hands them to me and bolts off. "You look great!"

She shouts sprinting down the hall, leaving me alone again. Am I just slow or is everything happening too fast?


	9. Chapter 2 Destination Unknown

Chapter 2

Destination Unknown

The boots make loud clops as I walk through the hallway. l enter the dining room to find everyone, even Zeya. She has on a white blouse with an orange ruffled skirt. Zeya's hair has grown to her waist since we met. Earth, surprisingly, is wearing a green dress with long sleeves. It's off because she's always complaining about how Water dresses, because she disapproves. Fire, a red and black dress. Air is wearing the same faded orange robe she had on yesterday.

"Look who's alive." Earth jokes. "And where have you been?"

"In her room laying around. " Water answers for me walking in. Earth chuckles

"What... what are you wearing?" Earth asks Water. I am with Earth, what is she wearing? Her silver and blue hair is pulled back in a tight bun, a necklace lays over her chest and her sliming body is shown by navy blue cloths tightly wrapped around her. Her blue skirt has white designs and her boots are sharp.

"Thought we were dressing fancy." Earth states.

"Yes, but I still am." Water grabs her shoulder bag.

"You coming?" She asks.

"Where are we going though?" I inquire, never liking not knowing where l am heading, though I'm not sure I can complain now, how long has it been?

"I am going to the Pro Bending arena to show off my... the Water Nations skills."

I have no idea what will happen, but, it would be nice to get my mind off things. I'm really not jumping into anything... I think... ha? What could be worse than being separated from your family? And as a bonus, not knowing where they are. I have got to get my mind off all of his. I'm going. Even if it's with Water, at least for once there is permission to leave. Yeah, there's guards.

"Lets go guys." I say. Earth groans. "Being seen in this is bad enough." Earth complains.

"Great." Water says. We walk outside and pile into the train that's already waiting. Of course they woke stop for their queen.

"Next stop, the arena!" The speaker sounds.

"No one will be focusing on us, only Water." Fire says. Earth makes a noise. We walk towards the back, and search for a seat. I sit between an empty seat and Air sits next next to me followed by Earth, Water, then Fire. I must say I'm impressed that Water didn't make a huge seen about where she sits, I smirk silently. The conductor shuts the door, we begin to pick up speed however suddenly stop. The door opens again, letting on six people. All five sit away from me, expect for the sixth. A casual teenage boy sits next to me. I know I'm also a teenager and all... but I don't know.

"Hello." The boy makes himself comfortable between me and the woman. His black eyes distract me from his dark hair. He not wearing anything dressy like us... no one is really. He's wearing a plain black shirt and trousers.

"Umm..." dang he caught me staring!

"Oh... sorry." I can feel my face flushing. Corella I thought the plan was look uninterested, you're supposed to be depressed and thinking about your family but you're over here concerned about a boy! What now? What now! Distract yourself. Air! Talk to Air. I turn my head to the right, facing my pale haired friend. Not giving him a chance to respond.

"So know anything about pro bending?" I blurt our a bit too fast. She looks at me.

"Yes." Her head turns away.

"And?" My voice drips with false enthusiasm.

"Hmm?"

"Well could you tell me?"

"l'm not sure. Can you tell me what has been wrong with you?" My mouth drops. I thought I could trust Air with this.

"No, it's none of your business."

"Then I suppose pro bending is none of your business." Air looks away. Great, who

else can I talk to who doesn't see anything wrong with me? There's not much going on except for Inmal and my whole family missing... I guess that's a lot. Ugh. There is a pretty good looking guy on my left though. Okay, here I go.

"Hi. uh...again." I look at him quickly, eyes wide in a panic.

"Hi..." he says awkwardly and lets out a chuckle.

"l'm Cora."

"Zorin, Earth Nation. I'm here visiting family." He waves.

"l'm visiting too, with my friends." I gesture to them who don't notice, too busy talking away.

"Cool." The train stops.

"Uh, well, this is my stop." He stands. Ugh, why does he have to leave so soon.

"Hopefully... we could uh... see each other later?" Ah! What am I doing?

"Maybe... see ya."

"Bye." Zorin hurries off the bus. Yeah, I bet he's happy getting away. He left me with Air, who wants to know what bothers me most. Water, who's too annoying at most times. Fire, who would only take me to the library if I really asked. Earth, she doesn't care... yeah I should talk to her. But of course there's a problem- she's on the other side of Air. Ah! I'm so angry with Air I almost want to-

"Corella!"

"What?!" My peachy little group is standing, causing a scene looking at me.

"It's time to go." Water says holding her bag.

"Right." I stand, knowing all eyes are on me, and walk off the train.


	10. Chapter 3 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Chapter 3

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Water explained everything there is to know about pro bending. Basically two people duel each other to win championships for their Used to have teams with four people for each element. Your nation didn't matter, but now for some reason it does. We met up with Zeya on our way in. She sits on my right, Earth on my left and so on.

The arena is huge. From what I see, every single seat is taken. The stage illuminates and people cheer.

"Welcome folks to yet another magnificent duel between fire and water, literally! Hahaha, this is surely going to be a quick duel so let's get ready!" Everyone begins to cheer, their chants echoing off the walls.

I just had to be away from Air, even if it is one seat.

"May I introduce you to the queen of the Northern Water Nation, Queen Water! And we have her opponent, Fire, heir to the Fire nation throne!" The crowd doesn't cheer to their fullest ability like they did with Water, but wait, Fire is heir to the throne?!

Fire walks towards Water with long black boots, a red outfit, and a very calm attitude. Meanwhile Water faces her with a smug tace. l'm routing for Fire.

As soon, and I mean right as the bell sounds, Water sends a wave of chilling water towards Fire. Unbelievably fast, she moves out of the way, sending a fireball towards her opponent. Water creates a wall, blocking the attack. By the time she's done pulling the water she hurls slick ice shards flying towards Fire at unbelievable speeds. With her arms, Fire breaks the shards, grunting she kicks more flame at the element completely opposite of her.

Water falls back on her knees. Her opponent punches fire viciously, perfectly aiming for her. Before it can kiss her pale skin, she rolls out of the way, moving water behind her. Water lunges the liquid at her friend. I watch as Fire breaks it with blasts or heat. She breathes, pausing for a second, as Water prepares for her next attack. Fire shoots a bolt of lightning from her finger tips at Water. It hits her own weapon and sends waves of shock throughout her. The crowd gasps in anticipation. How is this not illegal?

Water shakes violently, and drops the cold liquid she held, and falls to her knees once again. Fire charges towards her, flame in her hands. Water screams in clear frustration and stands. Before Fire can strike she freezes. Her whole body straightens. Oh... I know what this it. The man with the blue eyes, he came for me. He could have killed me but yet he didn't.

I flinch in my seat, getting a look from Earth. I feel Fire's pain, the helpless pain that you are powerless over. Blood bending. Someone help... The bell sounds, the announcer is yelling something about an illegal move, but I'm too focused on... I don't want to say. I stand, earning looks from others, l avoid meeting their eyes. I stop. Turning, I see Fire, who sits on the ground, and Water yelling and pointing at her. I walk apast Zeya, who tries to stop me, no one can stop me. I walk up the steps until they end, I turn one last time to see Water now attempting to persuade the referee otherwise, I shiver, good luck with that you monster.

I walk through bundles of people, and avoid their faces by looking at the many patterns on the ground. I need to get out of here. I bump into something hard, a person I realize. Quickly I apologize and without looking continue walking. However we, they grab my arm.

"You call that an apology?" Please don't kill me!

I turn to see my murder, but he's not so bad. In fact, I'm a bit pleased with who I ran into. His dark eyes catch mine.

"Zorin." I nod. He looks at me if waiting for an answer. He holds a glass of water and wears a black sweater, plus his usual heavy trousers. "I-I already apologized" He laughs, like full on laughs. He's not that loud, thankfully. I look down at his black dress shoes.

"I was only joking, Cora. But you should watch where you are walking, you never know what kind of person you might run into."

Right cause this guy knows everything. He gently grabs my chin and pulls my face to look at his. My face was now hot as hell itself. Inmal would totally scold me for my 'language' and not to mention the whole situation itself right now. Whatever, my face is on fire, we will leave it at that. We look into each eyes for what seems like forever. I smile coyly as always.

"What?" He asks smiling too.

"Nothing." I can barely make out the word. I hate being so shy and toungetied.

"Excuse me." An older man walks right between us, breaking the awkwardness. I now personally dislike, and thank that man. Zorin begins to say something but is interrupted. Someone clears her throat. I turn to see Earth.

"Earth why-"

"Zorin?" She steps in front of me. He takes one quick glance at her. The next thing I know, they are hugging, clinging onto one another like they might disappear at any time. "I thought I lost you." She says. Gee, I never seen her so emotional since we meant, which was another horrid memory. This surely turned around fast.

"I know." he says softly. Then, their lips locked, and they kissed. Well this is awkward. When they step back, they interlock their hands and move towards a nearby bench and begin talking. Okay, so I'll just uh, go then? Feeling invisible, though Earth and I didn't have much friendship going on, my feet move in the opposite direct from the reuniting couple. I'm not going to ask how they know each other- thats quite obvious. There's probably a whole sad story behind it, how they meet back up again only now.

Entering a hallway, my shadow is the only one seen. Now I'm alone. I sit on the carpet and lean against the wall. My eyes close. Flashes of the blue eyed man, my parents, Inmal, and, l'm afraid to say it, Zorin goes through my mind. Whatever. I open my eyes to check that no one is close. I whisper in prayer that Inmal and my parents will be okay. And that the water tribe man dies and goes to a personally reserved room in Hell. Ugh, I was raised better to think such things...sorta.

Suddenly the floor shakes. My hands are flat on the carpet, feeling every move. I keep my eyes shut as loud blasts are heard accompanied by shrill screaming. Why is this so familiar?

"Air!" I shout and open my eyes. This happened in Ba Sing Se. Quickly, the sounds become higher and the screams unhearable.

I shakily grab the wall, steadying myself. I begin walking towards the room where last saw Zorin.

I finally reach the room, but it's empty, with countless shards of glass from the once hanging lights. Well, if I die, maybe l'd see Inmal again. Don't say that! A voice in my head snaps. Whatever again. I push on two heavy wooden doors that are closed. and most likely locked. A pain shoots through the left side of my stomach, and I find myself on the floor.

My ears ring as I lay, looking at my arm. I watch a small trail of blood drop onto the carpet, Whoops, you're going to need a new carpet guys. I smile, I'm so stupid. My arms push off the floor, glass cutting into my palms. I sit up on my knees, and look down at my blood stained dress. What was once blue is now spotted with dark red patches. Another blast from the opening hallway stings my face. I gasp and pull my face to the ground, coughing. All that's left is smoke and ...Inmal. I'll stay, I'll stay for you, Inmal.

Flashes of Fire is seen through my blurring eyes, what does she want? It's so hot. I'm in Hell for wishing someone else here. There was no apologizing for this. One thing concerns me most now, believe it or not, it's the stained carpet. I laugh, or at least in my head.


	11. Chapter 4 Catching Up

Once upon a time, I fell through a crack in the ground and now I'm here. I'm not sure where here is- that's the problem. My home is somewhere unheard of, my family unknown… except for that book. Apparently we live in a land called Flaem. Awhile ago I was ready to die, concerned with carpets, and wishing to see my brother again. It's all pretty random.

I've given some thought to who was responsible for me here. It goes all the way back to Inmal. But I personally blame it on the man who sat right across from me three months ago. His eyes were turquoise then, but the moonlight turned them to piercing blue. He must of been smug in that white fur coat. I wished he would choke on his food, or die from drinking too much wine. Or better yet, pushed off a steep cliff, just enough to be alive for three months in pain, so he can suffer too. Forgive me, these thoughts keep me going.

Officer Neato said my brother was alive.. then changed his mind. The book of Lies agreed that he was gone. My mother wept that day, my father comforted her. The last known sight of me was disobedience towards those who loved and cared for me. Inmal wants me safe, to not leave home. Yeah…sorry, but I had not power over that. Though, I did leave the house and stand close to something that would kill me if I took one step forward. A soft wave of giggling goes through my ears. Wait, why is this funny? Who's laughing?

I pry my dry eyes open. A bright light blinds me. A hand cups my check. A very cold hand which makes me shiver.

"Sorry." A woman's voice.

"Huh?…" The light suddenly is removed from my view. I blink, expelling the light. Fire comes into view, her dark hair hangs off the chair, she's dressed is some kind of dark red robes, and there's a fresh bruise on her pale cheek. She notices where I stare.

"I am fine, but you aren't. I know you would rather talk to Air or Zeya but they couldn't come… don't worry they all are fine, except for you." Oh gosh, did I lose a leg or something?! I shuffle around in a white bed, panicking.

"Cora, calm down. You cut your arm and stomach. Your head is damaged too. The doctors assure it's nothing threatening, you are fine."

"Thanks?" I think? Fire smiles.

"I'll be right back, here." She reaches for a remote, that magic rectangle that lets you see different things on a screen, and presses a button. Fire quietly opens the door and leaves, allowing the door to remain open a bit.

"Our world isn't perfect, but maybe it is now." What? I lay my throbbing head against the cool pillow and adjust my eyes to see an older man talking on the screen. He sits in a green padded chair facing a slender woman in a tight dress. He glances at his paper, reading, and adjusts his glasses. The slender woman crosses her long legs and questions him.

"So, you believe this world is no longer subject to danger?"

"-To world threatening danger. The Avatar cycle has clearly ceased to continue after miss Leih. As you all know the Avatar is to bring balance to the world, so balance is what we now have here thanks to them."

"But the world is never balanced, never peaceful. Who are you to say it is?"

"I am not the only believer, it has been over three months since we had an Avatar, therefore this world is forever safe." Wow, this guy is crazy.

"What about the Air Nation attacks? Many have died, we need an Avatar to bring peace in this situation." She questions.

"What happened in Ba Sing Se and The Northern Water Capital is a lie. We all know they are peaceful nomads, not terrorists." What is happening here? Since when is the Air Nation part terrorist?

Fire walks back in, this time closing the door. She has a glass of water. She offers it to me, I shake my head. She sighs and sets it on the shelf next to the bed. Fire sits back in her chair, and looks up at the screen. "Would you mind turning that off?" I say, hoping I'm not being rude. She weakly smiles and reaches for the remote. Once the two arguing people were finally gone I turn to Fire for answers.

"So what happened… was it really a terrorist attack?" I say with curious eyes. She looks at the floor, then meets my eyes.

"Yes." She replies slowly.

"And Air?" I have to make sure. Fire shifts in her seat and sighs, clearly uncomfortable.

"She is related to the group of whom they speak, but it doesn't mean she is with them, just came from their family."

"But… she was everywhere the bombs were… she told me to run like- like she knew what would happen."

"Corella…"

"Tell me it's not true." The desperation in my voice is clear.

"Even I don't know." She plays with her sleeve. "You know, we didn't really get the chance to meet."

"Yes we did." She's changing the subject. "You're Fire, I'm Corella."

"Yes but… I'm sure you heard at the arena that I had royal blood or something similar." She shrugs. Huh, I completely forgot about that. I hope no memory loss is going on.

"Well, do you?"

"-Yes. Have you Ever heard of King Zuko of the Fire Nation?"

"Of course, I mean who wouldn't? He was with Avatar Aang and basically saved the whole world."

"Yes… I'm uh, related to him… or was." This is actually cool.

"That's so cool, but does that mean you could be like a princess or queen? You are the heir after all." She stiffens a chuckle.

"I could if a lot of people didn't exist, but I don't want to rule so…" I nod.

"Fire?"

"Yes?"

"When can I go home?"

"Well when we fill out some papers-"

"No… I mean like… my home, my own

home… Flaem."

"I'm sorry… I don't know."


	12. Chapter 5 Split

Chapter 5

Split

Okay, so I'm in a bar, who cares? The music is blasting, I mean friggin blasting man... oh... there's some magic fog that's cool. You should see the sky. Fire is burning, haha. Making my way to a table. Okay just ran into some people er... yeah. Whoo! Yeah! Ahah... about that legal age thing... hahaha. Oh. Excuse me man. Fall, just fall dude. Hey, anyone see those lights? No? Excuse me mister... "H- hey!"

There must be some rule that shackles you to these people. So I was in the hospital talking to Fire. Blah, blah, she went to turn in some papers and I made a break for it. I ripped the tubes from my arm- painfully may I add. I'm in these white baggy pants, a huge shirt, with no shoes or socks, I made my way out the door. My left arm is bandaged and my stomach is wrapped tightly.

Hunched over I quickly walked out the door. Hey it's Summer, did you know it's Summer cause I can't with all this ice. My arms hugged my stomach, desperate for warmth, though, it made me feel worse. Anyway, I went into the nearest public building and plopped down on a chair. Then I realized I was in a pub. Whoops again. The bartender asked my age, I lied, he didn't care, some words later... let's just say I engulfed a lot... a very large amount of alcohol. So, yeah, that's about it.

Now I'm in a hospital... again. With, guess who by my side hmmm? Oh, only the same five people who never leave me alone. Well, make that six. Zorin enters the room and immediately stands by Earth. Dang what'd I miss? I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Water asks. Your face, no, everyone's face...maybe except Zo's, my new name for Zorin. So what if he's with Earth? Sometimes things work out differently.

"Nothing, sorry."

"You better be." Screw you Water. With my messed up mind, I repeat a song I heard last night. The annoying people talk, but I don't hear. They catch on when they see me swaying my head. Time to get out of here, I laugh again. No, seriously, get me out of this place. And they did.

Song: That's All by Genesis (~why yes, there is a hidden meaning here)


	13. Chapter 6 Treason Reason and Unease

Chapter 6

Treason Reason and Unease

Not sure if it's of much importance, but... I've been kidnapped. By whom you ask? Well, we've been going by code now, because I guess it's just that fun.

The queen of the ocean is now Lake, not much difference there. The sporty muscular stony friend is now Rose, doesn't suit her rock-hard personality, ask me. Hot-headed Fire is Ruby. Finally, breezy is Grace. Me? I'm Belle, and Zeya is Zeya. Don't ask questions, even I don't know!

Nothing else is new; in fact, I've been a hostage for a year now. It makes one think to what their family could be up to. One would hope, not dying. I wouldn't mind spending my eighteenth birthday in our humid cottage.

Oh lovely, a knock at my door, or should I say cell?

"What?" Eart- or Rose enters my domain. "What?" I repeat.

"We got a problem..." she trails off. You don't say? Something glass breaks loudly from the other rooms. Earth turns her head and runs her hands through her brunette hair, frustrated. I guess we found the problem... We... hate that word. Retorts are thrown back and forth by Water, obviously. She's taking it out on someone, but who?

I hop off my prison bed and skip to the door. I peak my head out and watch a hall away from me, into the kitchen, Lake and Ruby yelling their tongues off at Grace. I slowly creep my way closer, each step I watch my oversized sweatpants cover my feet. I catch a few sentences and so...

Back at the hospital, Fire told me Air just so happened to be from the same nomadic family or something that just so happened to be responsible for the terrorist's attacks. Maybe I could defend her? Or maybe I couldn't... can or wont, really.

Five in the afternoon is Waters', or Lake's if you will, daily Dinner gathering. Zeya again, but this time genuinely took the job of a servant, so she serves the food. Aubin, a name meaning death, is the man of my nightmares. A year ago, late in autumn, I wandered the forest looking for my brother.

It didn't go well, I 'slipped' and fell into a crater and ended up in the Northern Water Kingdom. Or perhaps, Aubin, a vile man with spine chilling blue eves decided I needed a lift, literally. He controlled the very blood running through my veins, and hurled me to my doom.

But then of course, according to the self-absorbed bitch face jerk, Water, her ever snob highness, ordered him to do just that. Not just to me, but to Earth, Fire, and Air, not counting Zeya. Apparently she came on her own terms. Who knows what that could possibly be?

I take my place next to Grace, who still hasn't found a new robe; her faded orange dress now is white with the slightest tint of the sunrise. She still seems uneasy from the argument just a bit ago, but tries to remain her composure.

"How are you, Belle?" she inquires. I rest my head in my arms.

"Just.. great." The annoying sound of spoon against glass sounds. Blah.

"Alright, attention everyone." I look around, the whole elemental gang is here, some ambassadors... including Aubin. Oh, and Zorin. He has been staying in Rose's room, so, all is well. That's sarcasm there. He smiles at me sometimes, but, I gave up. The name Rose makes Earth sound sweet and harmless, well, she's not. So when he smiles, I don't return the favor, and shuffle away, story of my life.

"So, it has been five months since we have had an Avatar. The attacks still continue, and something new is finally taking place. The meetings we discussed last week will begin tomorrow. So," Reb, the older speaker, turns specifically to me. "Corella will be meeting with Aubin-" my stomach drops.

What are they thinking? Reb goes on and on, on how everyone else who was dragged here will basically meets with their kidnappers... or something. How am I supposed to focus on such terrible news? Rebs' white beard moves with every syllable. Someone hired by Water, in some point in their life directed them here. Reb finally shuts up, for the love of-

"Miss Eaon?" Oh, Reb, how you enjoy to embarrass me. Hate that guy. Slowly, I raise my head from the only protection from these people. To make matters worse, Aubin sits across from me, causing Air to ask how I am when I sit down. Because when I do sit down, my face finds itself buried in my arms.

"Yes?" I try hard not to look at the blue eyed freak. Reb is making that difficult, standing right behind Aubin.

"You and Mr. Spath," So, Mr. Aubin Spath, can you disappear forever? "-Will be meeting on a regular basis as well as Rose and-" and I tune that crap out.

I'm not interested in others suffering, I'm to preoccupied with my own. How am I going to get through tomorrow, and the rest of my life, if it isn't bad enough! What in the hell are they even planning? My mind shifts to Water, definitely, this is her doing.

I never eat Dinner here, mainly because A, (Aubin) I'm not calling him by his wretched name, sits across from me. No one is allowed to switch seats. I guess they finally noticed that when you put a kidnapper in front of their victim, the poor soul becomes even more traumatized. Yeah, news flash.

Dinner ends after the hour, and we can be free. I walk as fast as I can to the doors. To hell with it, maybe no one will stop me this time. The sun is setting over the shimmering ice city. I make sure a single person isn't in sight, and walk calmly, but briskly towards freedom.

But, a cold hand grabs my arm; well I'll admit I was close. I spin around to see A-Aubin... who didn't let my arm go. I freeze in complete terror; well l got no other plans:

"Air! Uhh... Zeya-" He suddenly lets go, caught off guard and maybe bewildered. He runs his hand through his dark hair, I can tell my the motions, though my eyes are glued to the floor. Air jogs up to me.

"Is everything alright?" She notices Aubin. Yeah, there's a devil two feet away from me!

"N-"

"Yes." He interrupts me. "If you'll excuse me." He walks towards the door and turns, "I look forwards to meeting with you tomorrow-"

"Bye!" I say childishly and loudly, only focusing on Air. As if I'd let this fool get me again... For once I sprint in a hurry to my room.

I lock my door and land on my bed. Not seconds after, someone knocks on my door, I sigh.

"Who is it?"

"It's Grace, Corella- you seem to be distressed, would you like to-" I whip the door open, on edge.

"Talk? Yes." She stands, surprised. "Come in, please." She smiles. I let her into my room and lock the door again. She sits on the floor, and I lay flat on my bed.

After minuets of silence I speak. "I don't care what they say about you, I know you could never hurt people like that." I look down at her.

"They're still my family though, I love them despite their flaws... they won't let me talk to them, nor even see them..."

"Screw them." She smiles at my language.

"Thank you, Corella." The saddened smile fades.

"You seem to be bothered by Spath." I flinch away from her gaze.

"Never mind." I stand and unlock my door. "Get out." She frowns.

"Corella please."

"No!" I surprise even myself from yelling. "I'm sorry Air, I just can't now, please just leave." She quickly places her hand on my shoulder and gives aslight comforting squeeze and exits my room. I watch as she walks away. What is wrong with me, she only wants to help me!

I harshly twist the lock on my door, shut the light off, and lay on my bed. Please... please let someone get me out of here... I sniffle, I'd even deal with Inmal's antics my whole life, just let me go back home. Tomorrow for sure, won't be pretty.

—

Ohhhh how exciting! Cora and Aubin will finally get to talk! So a little heads up, the next chapters and so deal with this subject- Corella and Aubin, and relationships, stuff like that. Chapter 7, That's All Part 1 shall pop up here shortly~


	14. Chapter 7 That's All Part 1

Chapter 7

That's All Part 1

Today is the beginning of the week. In approximately three minutes and counting, I will be forced to enter a room with Spath. Now, let's make this clear, I plan to say nothing. I'm not to fond of the clothes on my back; a long brown blouse with too many stray and loopy pieces of fabric. My pants are tucked into the heavy 'shoes' weighing my feet down. The door opens with a slight creak to show one of Reb's assistants, Sylvia. Her grey hair is pulled back in a tight bun, her glasses set on her nose.

"Corella." She nods. Hesitantly I stand from the bed. She places her hand on the sole of my back as she escorts me. We go up one floor, take a left, and go six doors over. Theres something written on the door in a foreign language I can't seem to read. Sylvia opens the door, revealing the most terrifying space.

The carpet is grey, the walls white. There are two padded white chairs in the center facing each other. Covering most of the walls are bookshelves, end tables with snow colored plants, and two sofas. There's one tall narrow window aligned with the chairs. Break that, kill him, be free, quite simple really.

"You can have a seat." She smiles, gesturing towards the chairs.

"Okay..." I sit in the one closet to the door, facing away from Sylvia, this way I can make my escape or push him out the window.

"Sylvia?" I turn.

"Yes?"

"What exactly is going to... happen? Like who will I be talking with?" You never know, maybe they changed things.

"Oh, you will be talking with Mr. Spath; it was brought to our attention-"

Something beeps on her belt, and she looks down at it.

"...that you may be experiencing physiological distress associated with him." She pauses and smiles. "He's really nice; I think you'll like him. Mr. Spath is loyal as he is a good agent and wouldn't harm a fly, really. He will be here shortly and... I ask you understand his point of view, Miss Eaon. Very well, I should leave you to it."

Sylvia walks out, leaving me here... waiting for Aubin. I shudder at the thought. The room appears like it has nothing to hide, no cameras. Just to be sure I scan the corners, nothing. My hands rummage through the books; they are all normal, dealing with non-fictional accounts. Nothing under the chairs or sofas... They have to be hiding something.

Heavy steps sound towards the door, the lock turns. As fast and quietly as I can I rush over to the closest chair, which happens to be the one in front of the window, so much for that. Spath opens the door with a smile on his face. So it begins.

"Miss Eaon." He gestures. He holds a black folder and pen and wears a sulit. Spath walks in front of the chair which was once mine, Aubin holds his hand out to me; I remain seated and laugh in my head: why would I even think to shake his hand?

"Okay." He smirks and sits awkwardly. Let me leave! Please! My arms latch onto my stomach.

"So how are you today?" I want to close my eyes but he'd keep bothering me, instead I look away. "Well," he chuckles to himself, "I had a chaotic morning. They called me in to-"no need to listen to boredom.

"Corella?" he catches me staring off. I almost answer with a 'yes?' but stop myself. My eyes meet his and I quickly flinch away.

"I'm sorry." He says. "This must be hard... I never meant to hurt you." By now I hang on the edge of the chair. He sighs and clasps his hands. "When- When Water had given the order to have me bring you here, she told me by any means necessary. I thought I was doing this country a favor, hell, I didn't know if you were a dangerous convict or worse." Convict? I wasn't even in this country!

"I can't apologize enough." If he stole me from home, he'd know the way back. I remain turned away from him.

"I understand that you can't look at me. I didn't mean for anything to happen at that pub I-" Oh he drew the line right here and now, bringing that up, really?

"Shut up." The words barely slip through my lips.


	15. Chapter 8 That's All Part 2

Chapter 8

That's All Part 2

"I can't apologize enough."

I remain turned away from him. "I understand that you can't look at me. I didn't mean for anything to happen at that pub -" Oh he drew the line right here and now, bringing that up, really?

"Shut up." I say.

"We both know-"

"It wasn't an accident you-"

"You were intoxicated, Corella! You should have known better."

"Why were you there in the first then? I snap. I face him now, gripping the handles of this dumb chair, looking at his dumb face. He falls back into his seat.

"We all have our own lives-"

"Yeah well, except for me, you see, mine was kind of stolen from me."

"I had no choice."

"You had every choice. Did I not appear innocent to you? Should I going around murdering people? Committing crimes? That guilty enough for you?"

"Cor-"

"No! Shut up! Stop using my name! You have no right." I stand and walk to the door. I go to open it but the handle is locked. I try again anyway, grunting in anger. He stands from his chair, swiftly moving towards me. Quickly I scuttle away from him and the door.

"Stay away." I begin to shake and my back runs into a shelf. "Ah!" I stumble, I hop like an animal to the right, trying vainly to get some distance, but I trip landing on the ground with some books. He rushes even faster to me. With my hair in my face I sigh, defeated.

"Hey!" I look over my shoulder to see Aubin's arms outstretched, but it's clear he's bewildered.

"I back into the corner bringing my legs to my chest and bush my hair behind my ears to see, not that I want to. He's crouched down, worried in front of me.

"All you alright?" he simply asks, but he asked that already before...

"All you alright?" he asked me some time ago in a bar. Drunk and in hospital clothes that provided no warmth, I replied with a jumbled yes. He pitied me and tried to get me back to the building where I came. Of course he struggled because why would I go back; I left in the first place. I, Corella Eaon fell into a 'booth' as they call it. He tried to help me up, but we ended up kissing? After that he left, too stressed, either from that encounter... or vain attempt to get me out of that place.

"No." I reply. My head throbs, but he bothers me more. "Why did you..."

"Leave?" he asks. "I didn't want anyone to think I was taking advantage of you.. I should have gotten help."

"It's okay." I shake my head bit too hard, closing my eyes.

"No, no it's not." He looks down.

"Can I go?" I meet his eyes, for the first time willingly. Aubin doesn't answer immediately.

"I suppose." He holds his hand out. I for once, let him help me.

"Thanks." I mumble. When we reach the door I ask: "Will we have to meet again?"

"I'm not sure." I walk to the other side of the door; he asks to make sure I'm okay again, just to be sure. When he concludes that I'm physically okay, he slowly shuts the door. I could make my way to the exit doors, but I walk back to

my room. That was it... that's all it was to it.


	16. Chapter 9 A Fundamentalists View

Chapter 9

A Fundamentalist's View

Four months later...

giggled gleefully as Aubin chased me down the hall. We actually became friends after that whole...conflict. I even let him 'attend' my birthday celebration thing. We stopped dead short after turning right. Two of Water's officers were chi blocking Air. Aubin ran into me as I suddenly halted. What the hell?! Air could be... vexatious as some points, but she's still my friend and I somewnat care none the less.

"Air! Don't let them do this-" Air did something I haven't experienced before, sternly, she raised her voice.

"Corella, there's nothing you can possibly do!" I thought she was going to break. After all the crap Water had put us through, I wasn't going to let this continue. Sure, she may be royalty, and sure she can order around and the unfortunate guards, but she isn't taking Air away.

Aubin places his hand on my shoulder, observing my unease. The officers cuffed her hands. I have little time to act, would Aubin trust me enough? Before the guards can take another step, I lunge myself at them. Now, I may not be the heaviest person, but, I got a few tricks up my sleeve. Inmal used to have matches with me, a couple times I actually won... maybe by cheating. Wait, what am I thinking?

I shout as I hop on top of the benders back. A bender. I must have a death wish. My hands pry at his face and he becomes annoyed. Before his partner in crime, ha-ha, oh that's actually funny... yes, so, before his friend could throw me off, my newest friend beats him to it. Aubin pry's me from the jerk's back. I struggle to break free when he places his hands around me.

"Stop-Stop! You have to let them go. Corella, please." He tries to calm me down.

"B-but you can't let them take her!" My protesting begins to make progress; he begins to struggle. This is Air we are taking about. She's the only person who I can sit down and talk with, my friend.

The fight ends when he has me standing, Aubin holds onto my arms, hard, to prevent me from saving my friend, maybe even vainly. Aubin explains:

"I know Grace is a close friend, but this is Lake's doing; this is her house."

"Your saying first we have to leave, then come back to save her?"

"No-no..." he removes his hands. "I'm saying that we shouldn't save her at all, because she can't be saved." Aubin may be right, or wrong, which ever proves first.

The next day, it got worse. We all were called for the court hearing. A court freaking hearing! Water lost her mind; if found "guilty" by whatever means, she will suffer the death penalty.

Yesterday I told Fire this fool-proof plan that involved some bending violence, but the innocent would be spared, right? Let's just say she passed on that one.

A servant pinned my hair up and let me out the door. Finally I get to see the outdoors again. It was cold, that's it though. I sit between Fire and Zeya; Air was in some other car.

The private trolley took us to the courthouse, where my friend might be sentenced to something horrible.

Air has a nomadicy woman as her speaker. Meanwhile Water had the whole city.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" Air agrees.

"Is it true you are in fact, a member of the Myst clan, the very cult that mercilessly slaughtered thousands?"

"Yes."

"Have you any knowledge of these occurrences?"

"Yes."

There was a gasp and short pause. The whole crowd goes silent as her next words fall from her lips.

"In fact, I helped plan them." My stomach drops. She had to be lying. I look at Water, who is now smiling. One day, I think I might just kill her for the fun of it.


	17. Chapter 1 Essential

A flash of light can be seen illuminating our surroundings in view. Or that is, what we can see at least. Aubin nudges me on the shoulder receiving a grunt in response. "Corella stay focused, we only have one shot at this." Before I can respond Fire cuts in, "Ready." Her hushed voice remains steady and sharp. _That's the signal, this is seriously happening now, don't mess it up. Two consistent knocks, that's Earth._

The three of us spring into action. Fire hoists herself up to the window ledge, Earths hand can be seen grabbing onto hers and helping her. Suddenly a crash bangs throughout the area. "Damn it." Aubin mutters, his hands quickly latch onto my waist and lift me into the air.

I try my best not to yelp in surprise or protest, but Fire And Earth grab onto me and pull me through the window. I land onto the cold cement floor with a soft grunt, _have to be quiet, steady and calm _I remind myself.

The window is the only light source available, it shadows my two friends and Aubin. Once he joins us on his feet again, we can move.

"Okay," the rough voice cuts through the lasting silence, it can only be deemed as Earth. "There's at least two guards on every floor, but I can't be sure, there's so many... movements, ugh."

"Did you find her?" I ask a bit too hurriedly. There's a pause, as if she's deep in thought.

"I did... she's about 10 floors above from here but- I can't tell if it's really her, what if they switched her with someone else."

"It's our best chance, we didn't dig up that information for nothing." Aubin states in all honesty. Earth huffs, not out of annoyance, but you can tell how physically exhausted she is.

"Earth, stay here, wait for us." He says flatly.

"What? No, that's not the plan."

"We don't have time for arguing, do as you're told, besides you did enough already."

"He's right," Fire voices, "We really need you at your full strength stay here, keep a look out."

Aubin stands, "Okay, it's decided let's go."

The three of us stand, instantly going into a full sprint, one behind the other, into the darkness.

1 month earlier...

Birds sing loudly but for some reason it's still freezing here, literally. It's indescribable how difficult it was to persuade Water to even let me go off, even if it wasn't on my own. I can see Aubin from the bench I lay on. Every time I move he follows, he has to technically because he works for the monster.

I tilt my head to the side, my eyes in the shade from the tree above me. Brown orbs find blue ones only to immediately divert away. _What am I doing?_

My eyes find darkness as I close them. The sounds fill my ears, the slightest breeze sends chills down your bones. The crunching of grass- wait what?

"Corella." Aubin stands, leaning directly over me. I stare into orbs of blue... everything seems so normal yet strange. It's like everything has dulled, the excitement has been ripped from the ground and the frost sealed it. Where did all the joy go?

I dwell on the question for apparently too long as he gently reaches to tilt to head towards his. "Corella," he says once more, "What are you thinking?"

_What am I thinking? _"Um... why... what- uh..." Aubin gets down one one knee, crouching level to me.

"Hm?" He brushes a strand of brown hair behind my ear, my eyes never leaving his. Normally I would be blushing right now, my stomach full of butterflies, but there's nothing to feel right now.

"What am I doing?" I manage out.

"Hm? What was that, can you speak a little louder?" _Damn. _I shut my eyes, ready to repeat it once more, "What am I doing?" My voice cracks with the last word spit out, my eyes open only to reveal fallen tears. Why am I so weak?

Aubin immediately pulls me into an involuntary hug, and yet I instantly burry my head into his chest, weeping steadily. His hand brushes through my hair in an attempt to soothe me. "Shhh, it's okay I'm here."

Time passes by and I find myself unable to produce any more tears. I wipe my face with my sleeve. "Sorry... about your shirt." I gesture towards the wet patch on his white shirt.

"Hey, Corella," he slides next to me, placing his arm around me bringing me closer, "I don't care about that, I care about you right now. I want you to be okay, if you want to cry, cry. I'll be here for you, I always will." He gives me a tight squeeze and I sniffle a bit.

I enjoy the moment of being held, being loved. I wish I could stay like this forever, but nothing lasts. "Aubin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you... I love you." I reach in to give him a quick kiss on the lips, and I can feel the familiar burn of a slight blush creeping up again. At least now I can feel... even if it's for a little while... I am grateful.

"Of course," he smiles, "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 2 The Girl With Red Hair

"Hey, Cora." Hmm? What? I quickly look behind me to see red hair vanish through the doorway. I push my chair back and dash after her.

"Zeya?" My voice echoes off the soft yet dense walls. The clicking of my ~fancy shoes bounce off the shimmering room.

I sprint through the overly long hallway that's too brightly lit, when I finally reach the end, something or rather someone slides in front of me. We crash with a thump and fall onto of each other. Ow.

Prying fingers find their way, going through my hair. I struggle to move as my wrists are caught girl in a tight lock. Swiftly yet rough, I am flipped onto my back and let out a yelp of pain and surprise. Still I can't get a good look at my captor. Everything is such a blur! I groan, mostly in annoyance.

"Ah, what the hell?!" My voice grumbles. That's when I hear it, that sound. A sound so sickening it could make children run to their parents, birds migrate north. Laughter. Not just anyone's laughter, but the monster herself, her laugh from within her mouth that's way too big, but her ego really outweighs that.

"Water I swear-" her hand covers my mouth shout. Oh... if I could only bite it off. Oh wait, can't I?

"Oh Corella~" she sings, "Why are you running aloof on such a special day like this?" I try to bite her hand, which is abnormally strong, so I succeed in a lick and hopefully at least a pinch. "Ugh!" Immediately she retracts her hand, her usual smooth face contorts to unappealing disgust.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me." I spit every word, my voice laced with venom.

Water slaps me. I'm sure I look pathetic right now, mouth agape, struggling under someone who weighs less than me. Her grip on me increases, I try my best to avoid giving away any more signs of discomfort. My mouth now a thin line to prevent any hisses to escape.

"You know," her eyes turn into steel, oh she's not happy. "You should be grateful. Allowing you to remain here, let alone breathe is a stretch." Her fist tightens around her hold on me, this time a gasp escapes my lips. Somethings not right about this. Her voice deepened, her eyes piercing mine, what is this extreme hatred?

"What- What is your problem?"

"-My problem?" Water replies a little too quickly. She laughs. "Why do you not see, don't you know? You... no, you deserve no explanation." She closes her eyes, her head literally twitches in anger.

"Now," suddenly she gets off, and pulls me back to my feet in one swift motion. "I expect you to attend afternoons dinner."

"What? No!" I screech. By now Water has turned on her heels, already half way down the hall.

"Water! You son of a-" Damn it! What the hell is her problem? I sprint to her sliver hair with blue highlights that's bouncing with her every annoying step. "Water!" She ignores me, so I grab onto her arm, effectively stopping her. I press my thumb into her skin, her clothes surprising soft. She sighs, clearly bothered.

"Yes?" She asks through clenched teeth.

"What the absolute f-"

"Stop! In the name of the Queen, you are commanded to-" A deep voice rumbles through the air. We turn to watch a blur of, what one can only assume as Zeya, rush by with two guards hot on her tail. Her long red hair flows by and one of the men trip, his long white robe fall under his feet.

While he collapses Water holds up one hand, "Enough. Go back to your posts."

Before the guards can leave Water turns her attention to Zeya, still on the run. With a swift but steady motion with her hands, the scurrying of feet ceases and a quiet gasp fills the air. "Now," she hisses at Zeya, who's strung up in the air like a puppet, "Do you want to tell me whatever it is you think you're doing?" Unconditionally I take a few steps back, eyes never leaving my friend.

"No?" Water purrs. "Well, I'm afraid we must settle this fairly, Corella you are excused, go, now."

Water cranes her head to look at me, but my fist finds her face first. Now, let me get this straight, I've never really punched anyone before, not even Inmal... well, really punched if you know what I mean. She scurries back in surprise to my delight, and releases Zeya from her messed up bending. With the sudden rush of adrenaline I dart towards the red head, and latch onto her. "Run." I smile, her blue eyes flash with thrill


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

Why hello~

While I am working on another story I will try to continue his one.

Good day~

So basically Corella is dating Aubin (surprise there) and Water is finally revealing her extreme hatred but whyyy you ask? Well, stick around and see~

-CC03 y'all

Corella and Water: ( ◞•̀д•́)◞ ◟(•̀д•́◟)


	20. Chapter 3 Run From Your Mistakes

Chapter 3

Run From Your Mistakes

"Zeya stop laughing!" But I can't help clutching my stomach, bursts of laughter escaping my lips too.

"I-I can't believe... you actually punched her!" She slows down, nearly tripping in complete hysteria. My hand clasps around hers, dragging her with me. I'll laugh about this later I tell myself, because the wrath of Water probably will prove worse than anyone thought. "Wait, it's this way!" This time Zeya grips my hand, directing me to safety- hopefully.

She leads me down a narrow hall and suddenly stops in front of a portrait. It's a beautiful woman, her hair curled with brunette swirls. She wears an embedded gown with a purple necklace that delicately lays on her chest. Actually the entire wall is covered with paintings. "Wh-wha-?" I puff. I jump in fear quickly as I hear crashing down the hall, glass breaking and who knows what else crashing. "This," She says quickly, " is a way out." Zeya's nimble finger moves towards the painted woman's necklace.

She presses it slightly, and the purple gem presses into the wall! Zeya steps back and I follow suit, the painting swings from the wall revealing a secret passage way. "Oh." Zeya chuckles, amused with my awe. Bewildered, she nudges me into the dark cool cave.

"It's so cold..." I shiver. Zeya quickly moves the portrait back into place, careful to not make any noise. "Okay..." she giggles, suddenly in the darkness I hear a crackle throughout the air, so penetrating that I clench my eyes shut and cover my eyes. "Zeya! She'll hear us!" My voice echoes, from what I can hear.

I open my eyes only to squint. Rows of candles line the corridor, all of them lit. I snap my head over to the red head; her eyes gleam mischief back. "Zeya... what was that?" I throw my arms up. Her blue orbs narrow in confusion. I wait for her response when suddenly she realizes what I'm asking.

"Oh!" She gapes. "This," she knocks loudly on the backside of the portrait, "-is soundproof. So are the walls." Zeya smirks, obviously proud.

"Okay... how did you light all the candles?"

"Oh that, there's a switch. Now, Water does know that this detour exists so we have to move."

"What what! Seriously? Why did we even walk into this?"

"Well why did you freaking punch her?" Zeya erupts in laugher, a guilty smile plasters my face.

"Okay okay," I smile, "come on, lead the way already,"

"As you wish." She mockingly bows.

2 hours later~

"Ugh Zeya! How much longer?" I throw my hair back dramatically. Both of us have been sprinting for who knows how long, and the scenery never changes.

"We're more than half way Cora, we'll just make it." Zeya wipes the sweat off her brow.

"Almost make it?"

"Yeah." She huffs. "Pretty soon Water is going to check this place out, she'll probably glide her way up to us on ice."

"Crap. Really? Wait what if she goes the other way and runs into us?"

"Where we are stepping out, you can't enter. Technically this tunnel only goes one way."

"Nice." I smile. Suddenly an echo sounds and we both stop. We turn in horror and stare down the, for now, empty passageway.

"Faster." Zeya commands, and I follow suit. Heart beating with adrenaline, I manage to keep up to Zeya. Her red locks fall behind her as we run.

"This is crazy!" I pant.

"Hell yeah!"


	21. ANOTHER UPDATE

Holã, chapter 3 is up. But when I look back I see that the first chapters ranged from 1k to 2k words and the ones being published now average under 1k so... hope you don't mind m(._.)m

Anyway chapter 3 (as short as it is) was originally named "The forgotten Queen" but I changed it because I have the power ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Most likely it will be chapter 4, which will focus a lot more on Zeya and uh possibly sum up something? Oohoooo what could that be you ask? Stick around and see~

-CC03

ૃ(ó˳ò ૃ)՞⌯ɜɜɜ !These guys better run¡


	22. Update

Hey All, apologies for not posting in the longest time I'm pretty sure haha. Anyway, Happy New Years! I hope everyone/anyone reading this has a great rest of the day!

Now, if you are reading this you're probably just waiting (to my surprise) for the next chapter. Well about a month ago I gave up all hope and deleted the entire story which included all my notes and everything, except I kept this up. Well now I'm back, and honestly I only write for fun because wowza it IS fun.

The next chapter takes a wild turn with "The Forgotten Queen." There May be a preview beforehand.

Carry on~

-CC03 (that's crazy)


End file.
